Ruby Come Back
by LittleRedCrescentRose
Summary: ((One-sided White Rose, Ladybug, Enabler)) Just as Weiss is about to tell Ruby how she's feeling Blake appears at the scene, running away in tears. Unsure of what's happening Ruby chases after her teammate only to find herself delving deeper into the realm of romance, drama, and hurt. Yang Xiao Long will it be until Ruby figures things out? Come and see!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alrighty! Here's a request I got from one of my friends, I hope everyone likes it. To be completely honest it was a bit of a challenge to write and add in a touch of smut, I lost my muse for a little while but here it is! Again I am taking RWBY ship requests so shoot me a PM and I'll try to get around to it as soon as I can. Thank you everyone and feel free to let me know what you think! Enjoy~**

* * *

"So I was just wondering… w-would you um…" the white haired girl began to choke on her words, trying so desperately to confess her love.

"Wondering?" Ruby asked while cocking her head in response.

"Ruby would you go out with me? There I said it! I'm not repeating myself!" Weiss exclaimed with a blushing face, turning away and crossing her arms.

But before Ruby could speak she heard the noise of a book dropping to the ground and her faunus teammate standing across the street, eyes full of tears and hurt. Blake took off running down the street and Ruby pursued after, following her up to the rooftop of some building. Weiss on the other hand ran after Ruby and Blake while nervousness filled her stomach. _Blake no…no…_ Jaune so happened to of caught the whole scene from a nearby bench so he decided to follow as well just in case, just in case someone might need help.

"I'll be back Pyrrha, I think team RWBY needs some help." He said and kissed the red head softly before running off.

Her back was turned to Ruby while the brunette approached from behind, wrapping careful arms around her waist. _I wonder what happened to her._ Ruby thought to herself while burying her face between the other's shoulder blades. And like before, when she tried to say something a pair of lips interrupted her. Blake turned the smaller girl around and pressed a long and yearning kiss.

"B-Blake what's g-going on?" Ruby managed against her lips, hands wrapping around her neck.

She got no response except that Blake kissed her further, shoving her tongue right into Ruby's mouth. Gasping Ruby tried drawing away but the feeling was intoxicating and Blake's hands pulled her in by her hips. The sensation of Blake's tongue rubbing against her own sent pleasurable shivers and produced moans from the younger girl. Blake's hands wondered all over the other girl's body, snaking their way up the front of her shirt to grope a pair of silky smooth breasts. _I'll make her feel better than Weiss ever could._ But the desire and lust only continued to grow by the second.

Ruby moaned loudly into Blake's mouth, pressing her body and breasts into the other's hands begging for more. Small hands found their way down, squeezing that Bellabooty over and over, rubbing up and down her back. Blake moaned softly and drew away while a strand of spittle connected their lips.

"I love you Ruby Rose. I-I should of told you earlier and now I feel awful…Weiss likes you too and I just don't want you two to be together-" But she was then cut off.

"HEY GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY GIRLFRIEND!" Weiss screamed out as she found the two girls caught engaged in such an intimate act, panting heavily from the run.

Blake glared her down with burning ambers while Weiss casted a freezing stare in response. Ruby drew away from Blake however she only seemed to pull her in for another long, jealous, possessive, kiss. It was in that moment that the young heiress began to cry. Her tears streamed like never ending waterfalls and her fists clenched up. Ruby couldn't help herself from continuing to kiss Blake and eventually Jaune found himself into the situation.

"Hey guys what's going on? Oh…" The blonde saw the scene in front of him and gulped. _Great timing Jaune, great timing._

Weiss turned around and ran, bumping right into Jaune which sent them flying off the rooftop and tumbling to the hard concrete ground. Somehow he managed to climb all the way up and now he had hit the bottom once more. Instead he served as his usual purpose; crash pad to the heiress. He sat there with her, not sure what to do as the girl sobbed her heart out.

"Jaune just go. Just leave me." She asked while standing up, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand.

"Weiss… well I'm here for you if you need it…" he stood up as well and gave Weiss a gentle hug before turning around, walking back towards his girlfriend.

Pyrrha remained on the same bench looking Jaune over with concern as he sat back down next to her. Her hand reached out and took his in her's, interlocking their fingers. His warm hands always comforted her, always gave her a sense of how he was feeling and right now they were ice cold. On the other hand Jaune kept replaying the whole situation in his head before turning to Pyrrha, smiling faintly.

"Pyrrha I love you very much, I promise you no matter what that I'll always remain at your side." _I can't let something like that happen between Pyrrha and I. I love her way too much to give up._

Pyrrha's face held confusion but she nodded and leaned in, kissing Jaune sweetly. He leaned in as well returning the kiss with passion, drawing away after a few seconds for air. Then a mischievous idea popped into his head and he stood up taking Pyrrha with him.

"Hey lets go make out at the dorms, Ren and Nora are out so…" His eyes held hopefulness and love while locking with those bright emeralds.

"Sounds like a plan~" she smirked and took off running with him hand-in-hand.

The white haired girl sulked as she sat in an ice cream parlor trying to enjoy her vanilla, eyes red from crying so much. Lick after lick she tried to enjoy the sweetness but everything tasted so bland right now. She couldn't even bring herself to eat the cone which in her opinion was one of the best parts of eating ice cream. _How did this happen? I just asked her out and Blake stole her. It's not fair, it really isn't...maybe I should just give up. Blake probably can give her more than I can anyways, I'm just useless now…_ Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a cold hand on her shoulder. Looking up she found her older sister Winter just standing there with her.

"Weiss Schnee go get your girl, don't just give up and show the world that you're weak. I know you can do better…" And with that Winter walked out the door and disappeared leaving behind a dumbfound Weiss.

 _I won't give up on her no matter what, I just can't._ Weiss thought with determination.

"Blake I-I don't know how I feel right now…I'm so confused. Maybe we should stop for now and head back besides I'm getting pretty hungry. Nodding Blake walked over to the edge and jumped down to the ground with ease, waiting for Ruby to follow along. Ruby meanwhile admired the setting sun and jumped down as well, walking alongside with the faunus girl. Blake took the brunette's hand and they walked together, onward as the evening followed them from behind.

 _I won't give up on her no matter what, I just can't._ Blake thought with determination.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone! I am here to present you with chapter 2 of Ruby Come Back! This is the first story that I hope to continue while writing up all the usual one-shots. Keep the requests coming, I'm taking any RWBY ship requests for one-shots so just shoot me a PM and I'll try to get to it as soon as I can. Let me know what you think of chapter 2. Thank you and read on! ^,,^**

* * *

After their walk Ruby found herself stopping by the cafeteria, picking up a plate of cookies and some sort of pasta that was being served for dinner. Blake took a plate of pasta for herself and the two sat down across from each her leader. Ruby dug right in without a problem stuffing her mouth full while Blake stared at her food, deep in thought. _I wonder how she's feeling right now. If she wants to go out with Weiss then who am I to get in the way. Ruby…I just want to make you happy, I just want to kiss you and hold and make everything feel alright when it's not. What do I have to do? I suppose time will only tell at this point._ But Blake's train of thought was interrupted by her fellow teammate Yang.

"So guys what's going on? I missed you all day little sis!" she asked while sitting down, wrapping her arms around Ruby tightly.

"Y-Yang you're suffocating me!~" Ruby squirmed as her face was pushed into her sister's notorious bosoms.

Blake just remained quiet and took out a book, pushing her untouched food aside. The whole scene replayed itself in her head, her lips still burning with the sweet taste of strawberries. Yang and Ruby conversed for a while, giggling and laughing their lungs up like happy siblings. It wasn't until Yang spoke up that it caught Blake's attention.

"Well if you don't mind I'll be borrowing Rubes for a while so…" Yang stood up and grabbed her little sister's hand, leading them outside and into the night.

Ruby smiled brightly, always loving to spend time with her sister when possible. She followed along quietly, the soft sound of frosted grass following them with each step. It was rather cold outside and Ruby had fun with blowing her visible breath into the air. Beacon Cliffs came into view, the place where everyone launched into the Emerald Forest for initiation. It wasn't until Yang came to a stop that she pulled Ruby into a tight embrace making sure to mind her breasts. The hug felt different, not like the normal hugs Ruby received from Yang but more…intimate. Maybe it was because of the previous events with Blake but her body became quite aware of Yang's. The feeling of hot hands on her hips, a warm body pressed to hers, that yellow mane smelling of the sweet conditioner she used, her neck eyes glistening with something new.

"So sis what's up? Wow this place brings back memories." Ruby glanced away slightly trying to make some small talk.

"Ruby you love me right?" she asked the smaller girl with a hint of anxiety in her tone.

"What?! Of course I do why wouldn't I?" she looked up at her sister with concern written on her face. "I mean sometimes I don't like you but I still love you no matter what."

"Well what if I told you um…" Yang rubbed the back of her head chuckling softly, tilting her sister's chin up to face her. It took a moment before clearing her throat to get the words out. "Ruby I love you."

Smiling at her sister Ruby squeezed her tight with her short arms arching a confused brow. "I thought you already loved me?"

* * *

A certain Weiss Schnee trudged her way into her dorm room trying to keep her head up and confident. It felt like all the confidence vanished when she saw her fellow teammate engaged in yet another one of her many novels. In a rush she had finished her ice cream and had come back just before curfew having sprinted the whole way. Her sister's sudden appearance and disappearance still remained a bit puzzling but the fact she offered supporting words would have to do for now. Instead Weiss deemed the appropriate time for slumber was now so she went about doing her usual routine.

Ignoring Blake she walked over to her bunk and grabbed her pajama's and hurried herself into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Like usual she cringed and looked away from the mirror while she stripped out of her usual attire. Weiss's body was scarred all over from previous battle wounds, scratches, cuts, etc. However no one could ever tell because of the lack of skin visibility that her outfit provided. But it was the scar that slashed down upon her left eye that no one dared to ask about and that's how Weiss liked it. _I wonder what Ruby would think if she saw me this way, if she saw how ugly I am beneath my clothes. When would I ever show her, it's not like I'm going to suddenly take my clothes off in front of her. I wouldn't mind seeing her naked though…dammit Weiss get your head out of the gutter! Her lips must be soft and sweet from that chap stick she uses…her breasts are probably bigger than mine but that's alright as long as I get to touch them…that cute little butt of hers, I just want to squeeze it and claim it mine…what I'd give to be the one who could pleasure her better than anyone else…oh I want her to touch me too…her hands on my hips, our bodies pressed together, Ruby touching me down there…_

In the midst of her thoughts Weiss began feeling herself up, leaning against the wall for support. One of her hands started groping a perky breast, both nipples taut with arousal. Her other hand had already made its way between her thighs, fingers rubbing her needy clit with urgency. The girl's breath hitched even more with every passing second until she pushed the first penetrating digit into her throbbing pussy. _Ruby it's my first time…mmhmm yes right there ohh my-_ One digit turned into two as her fingers pumped in and out furiously while Weiss allowed her imagination to run wild. She had to bite her lip to stifle the moans that so desperately wanted to escape.

Figuring the shower would be a better moan filter and keep her clean Weiss turned it on and jumped right in, fingering her throbbing twat. The feelings of hot water running down her body only intensified the sensations she was feeling. It was when she added a third finger that drove her nearly off the edge. _Oh god Ruby…m-more please nghh o-oh~_ However it was a matter of time before the heiress reached her climax. Weiss let out loud moan when ripping her fingers right out at the same time. She drowned in pleasure as her orgasm shot right through her body and lust coursed through her veins. Her body shuddered and she had to use the wall to keep her balance from the aftereffects.

After a few minutes of panting and resting she then proceeded to wash herself thoroughly getting rid of any evidence of self-pleasure. Her eyes closed while she stood there for another moment just enjoying the warmth that the shower brought to her. _I wonder what it would be like to shower with that dolt. I'm not sure if I could actually keep my eyes off her. Neither of us would probably get clean anyways. I really am a pervert…doing this to myself and fantasizing about her… there's no way I'll lose her to Blake._ Taking her sweet little time Weiss got out and dried her body with a soft towel and went about brushing out those snowy locks of hair. She put on her nightgown and glanced up in the mirror while brushing her teeth, a faint smile playing on her lips. When she was done she left the bathroom ready for bed.

Glancing around the room she noticed that both Ruby and Yang were not present. _Wait were they here when I got back? I can't remember…_ Worry began to settle in her stomach knowing that it was way past curfew and the fact that this wasn't normal for either of them. At least they could have left a note or something rather she reluctantly went about inquiring from Blake.

"It's really late out do you know where Ruby and Yang are?" Weiss queried in her best non concerned voice.

"I don't." Blake replied not bothering to look up from her book. "Yang said 'Well if you don't mind I'll be borrowing Rubes for a while so…' and then left with Ruby. I haven't seen either of them since but I'm sure they're fine.

"Whatever, it's not like I'm worried or anything." Was muttered as Weiss crawled into bed, snuggling herself under blankets and sheets. _I really hope she comes back soon, what in the world could they be doing at this time of night? It's almost midnight! Just try to sleep Weiss, yes you'll wake up and she'll be back…_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello lovely people I am here to present you with Chapter 3 of Ruby Come Back! To be honest I cranked this one out in about a day in a half (which like never happens) so I'm hoping it turned out well all the same. I will warn now that the majority of this chapter is focusing on Enabler (Ruby x Yang) so if that's not your thing just wanted to give a fair warning. Like always I am open for RWBY ship requests or ideas so comment or PM, also just let me know what you think about the story in general! Thank you guys and read on! ^,,^**

* * *

"Dammit Ruby…" Yang muttered before filling the space between them quickly.

The kiss shocked Ruby and sent her head into a blender of confusion. However it was a matter of seconds before she reacted, pushing and trying to pull away from her sister. Yang sensed this and carefully drew her lips away but her embrace remained. Both hearts were pounding for their own reasons and their eyes glistened with tears. Just as Yang was about to speak the younger girl silenced her with a kiss of her own. Ruby's lips pressed confidently against Yang's and vice versa, tears streaming down both girls cheeks and mixing together at their chins. They grabbed at each other's; breasts, asses, hips, thighs, anything they could get a hold of. The heat of the moment had most definitely begin to take a toll on the two as the fell to ground panting.

From afar stood a furious faunas as she watched in horror as the scene right in front of her played out. It's one thing if Ruby was kissing another girl, it's a totally different thing if that girl is her own sister. It all felt like a dream, a bad dream that Blake hoped that she would wake up from and find a perfectly untouched Ruby Rose. After Weiss fell asleep her own worry had gotten the best of her so Blake set out to find her other teammates. Hidden in the shadows and up in a tree Blake continued to watch while feeling incredibly unsure as to how she should handle all this. _This is…I can't believe Yang and Ruby are kissing. No no no they're just sisters, nothing more or less. This is probably a misunderstanding, they must have kissed on accident or…who am I kidding? But this isn't right, Yang is Ruby's sister and sisters as far as I know don't kiss or touch like that. There's something not right about this…_

It all felt right strangely enough but the guilt and shame only continued to drown both sisters while they drowned themselves in a new found love. Unlike with Blake when she felt more submissive Ruby felt a nice balance between her and Yang. They rolled about the ground making out like there was no tomorrow unaware of their spying friend. It was when Ruby's hips rolled and Yang's hand snaked its way up that combat skirt that both stopped for a moment. Spit and grass covered their lips while they stared breathless at each other. The timing of it all only continued to amaze Ruby having considered that all three of her teammates had confessed their love to her.

"Y-Yang we shouldn't do this, we're sisters and…it's wrong." Ruby mumbled softly however her own feelings contradicted her words.

"You felt it Ruby. Maybe we're sisters but can loving each other be so bad? I've wanted to kiss you for the past two fucking years! Damn I might be really sick in the head because of this but I just can't help my feelings. I love you more than a sister, I love you like a…sister lover? Heh heh I'm a sister lover you're a sister- anyways enough with my jokes and puns. Ruby…" Yang spoke in a soft and genuine tone, one that she used rarely save for important situations like now. _Okay this could go good or really really bad…please Ruby..._

"I'm pretty sure siblings don't date each other and stuff but y'know what? We're not like normal siblings so..." _Dang I lost my train of thought!_

"There's no one out there that knows you like I do. I just…I understand if you don't want this and I would never want to pressure your or anything. Heck we could try to pretend this never happened-"and once again she was cut off by another kiss.

"Yang, Weiss told me she liked me this afternoon and then Blake told me that she liked me too before we left for dinner. I'm so confused right now." The smaller girl buried her face in Yang's neck crying softly.

The older sister's hands rubbed gentle and soothing circles into Ruby's back. _Weiss and Blake huh? This could be really bad but I deserve her just as much as they do. But what if we got caught, sisters aren't supposed do this. Dammit I feel jealous as fuck right now, I don't want to lose Ruby to either of them but I still want her to be happy._

"Rubes it's alright, big sis is right here for you…shhh it's going to be alright." The blonde tried to contain her jealousy and yearning but it just seemed to radiate off of her and Ruby became quite aware of it.

Softly the brunette kissed the older girl's neck and trailed up to her cheek and back down to her lips. Her hands reached up and grabbed that Xiao Long face to pull her in closer to deepen their lip lock. Meanwhile in her tree Blake was crying silently while she watched the girl she loved most kiss someone other than herself. Her stomach filled with a jealousy of her own and her amber eyes full of hurt. Yang pulled Ruby's body against her own, arms wrapping tightly around her waist. Both girls kissed over and over, harder with each one until they were left panting and gasping for air.

The space around them felt like an inferno of passion as the flames engulfed the girls. Ruby's soul silvers locked with those rich lilacs just drowning even further and further. Flashbacks of their childhood began to flood Yang's mind, she knew how wrong this was but now her secret was out and there was nothing left for her to do. _Is that a "yes" or a "no"?_ Her answer came in a matter of seconds.

"Yang I really do love you but how can we make this work? If anyone finds out we could get into a lot trouble! Or worse dad could find out…" the young huntress waited nervously for a response.

"You do bring up a good point, we could both get into a lot of trouble for this but…that's the risk I'm willing to take. If dad finds out well…we'll just deal with him when it happens. Ruby do you or do you not want to go out with me? I know Weiss and Blake like you now but I like you too. I love you."

"I'd love to be your sister-lover." Ruby smiled warmly and leaned in pressing a deep kiss against Yang's lips.

Blake jumped from her tree and fled back to the dorms, wiping her tears away. _No this can't be! No no no…Ruby no no no.._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello again! Here's chapter 4 of Ruby Come Back! I'd like to thank everyone and the feedback I've received, it really helps me out. Like always if there's any RWBY ship requests just comment or shoot me a PM. Likewise if there's anything you'd like to see in this story just let me know. What do you like? What do you dislike? I really would love to hear your thoughts on this. Again thank you and read on!**

* * *

Weiss was unable to remain sleeping despite how much tried to reassure herself. She hadn't noticed the faunus girl's absence having been half asleep at one point but she sat right up when she returned in tears. Blake walked right over to her own bed and sat there crying with her face in her shaking hands. Her face was pale as if every ounce of blood had been drained. The heiress watched her teammate for some time before standing up and walking over to her bed, grabbing some tissues along the way. Setting the tissues between them Weiss put a cold yet comforting hand on Blake's shoulder while she averted her gaze towards the window. However the crying and the silence became very uncomfortable so Weiss decided to speak first.

"Blake what happened? Where did you run off to? Are you okay? Come on just talk to me…please?" Weiss looked at Blake and waited for an answer but right before Blake opened her mouth the door swung open in came the two sisters.

Yang looked at Weiss and Blake, arching a studious brow while Ruby walked right up to Blake. Reaching out Ruby lifted Blake's head up to see her saddened face. The blonde stood there with her arms crossed while trying to make sense of this situation. **Yang:** _Why is she crying so much, I wonder if Weiss and she got into a fight?_ When Blake locked eyes with Ruby every single bit of her heart began to fall apart right there and then, the only thing keeping it together is the small amount of hope she held. Despite this, anger only seemed to lash out as Blake pushed her leader away and stood up with clenched fists. Her eyes glistening with confusion Ruby hit the floor with a thud and sat back up again. The big sister in Yang was quick to intervene as she stepped between Ruby and Blake.

"What the fuck? Blake what's wrong with you?! Why did you push Ruby away like that? If you lay another hand on her so help me…" her eyes began turning that occasional crimson as her blood boiled with an ager of its own.

Weiss kept quiet and crept over to Ruby and helped her up, pulling her off to the side. The Schnee was feeling a bit angry herself but right now wasn't the time to let it out, it would probably make the situation worse. So Ruby and Weiss watched to see what would happen next between the other two teammates. **Weiss:** _If Blake loves Ruby why in the world would she push her away like that? I feel completely confused as if there's something I don't know about._ Ruby kept close to Weiss, feeling a bit nervous at her sister's behavior and hurt from Blake's rejection.

"How could you?! You know it's wrong, you even said so yourself! I was there Yang. I saw it all and I heard it all; every last bit. There's no hiding it." Turning to Ruby, Blake's ambers burned furiously against her melting silvers. "Ruby you're making a mistake. You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

After being quiet for some time Weiss finally spoke up loudly, clearing her throat and looking between the two opposing girls. "Somebody better tell me what's going on this instant!"

"Yang why don't you tell Weiss what's going on? It would make sense seeing as you are the primary source." Blake spat her words at the blonde yet casting occasional glances at Ruby.

Yang's breathing quickened while she tried her best to keep herself under control. But in all honesty she wanted to crush Blake and shut her up…which wouldn't end very well. **Ruby:** _I wonder what she'll say…I can't believe Blake caught us, she must have been hiding somewhere in those trees or behind the bushes. Yang please calm down._ Reaching out she grabbed Blake by the collar and gripped tightly. Her other hand came up and formed into a fist but before the punch was thrown Ruby had ran up and hugged Yang from behind.

"Sis please calm down violence isn't going to fix this, we need to talk it out." Ruby's words had a good impact as Yang relaxed and let go of Blake however she still harbored a nice amount of anger.

"I'm waiting?" Weiss reminded while she tapped her foot on the floor impatiently.

"Ruby and I are more than sisters." Yang said shortly while feeling unsure about what else to say. **Yang:** _No shit Sherlock, I need to be more specific._

"Yes? Keep going, I don't have all night." The snow angel crossed her arms while her patience tolerance began to decrease faster.

It was Ruby who spoke up and walked up to her teammates with a faint smile. "Guys I love Yang more than a sister like I really really really really do! I know that both of you like me and I'm really flattered and all but I really love Yang. I love you Weiss and I love you too Blake but the one I want to be with right now is Yang."

"I mean…if that's what you want and you're happy then that's all that matters. Just try to keep the PDA on the down low when I'm around will ya?" **Weiss:** _I don't want to see them kiss or anything but I really want her to be happy too. No but I want to kiss Ruby too, I want her all to myself._

"Weiss thanks so much for understanding! It really means a lot to me, to us."

Ruby let go of Yang who was now calm again and ran up to Weiss, pulling her into a tight embrace. Yang looked at Blake who had just shrugged and pulled out her book, going back to her usual thing and ignoring everyone and everything. Perhaps Blake could use some time to herself so instead Yang smiled while her sister-her lover hug Weiss. **Yang:** _Maybe we can make this work after all. No relationship is perfect and easy but I don't want perfect or easy, I want Ruby._

 **~In another dorm several doors down**

A young woman paced around her dorm casually while her own teammates read and slept. The one with grey hair sat on his bed reading through a stack of various comics as his partner; a girl with emerald hair continued deep into her own sleep. This young woman twirled the ends of her black locks while her eyes lit up with fiery sparks.

 _I am coming after you my Little Red~_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Salutations everyone! After several days of pecking at this and a two hour binge last night I bring you chapter 5! Thank you everyone, your feedback is most helpful. I hope you all are enjoying this story, next week is going to be crazy busy so updates may be a little slow. Like always I'm accepting ship requests so feel free to comment or PM. Time to get spicy~ Read on!**

* * *

It was very late and there were classes tomorrow so team RWBY had begun to wind down for the evening. Everyone fell asleep quickly save for Yang. Climbing up into Ruby's bed Yang tucked her sister in quiet as can be, leaving a soft kiss on her lips. **Yang:** _Everything is going too fast but I can't turn back now. Heh sweet dreams sis, you'll need them._ And from there Yang got down and crept up into her own bed, her eyes closing and giving into sleep. Considering how late the team had stayed up it wasn't surprising that everyone had slept in. It was Weiss who had woken up first, her eyes widening the moment she saw the current time.

"Ruby! Blake! Yang! Get up! Get up! We're going to be late!" The white haired girl sprung out of bed and began getting ready using her specific routine.

All of team RWBY had their own morning routine so to speak, some better than others. Blake stretched out and made her way out of bed now getting herself ready. She reached underneath the bed and pulled out the drawer in which she kept her nicely folded uniform…and some special books. Glancing over at Ruby's bed she couldn't help but smile faintly at her cute sleeping face. Once Weiss was done in the bathroom Blake made her way in and began to dress herself. Meanwhile Weiss had found herself looking at Ruby who was still fast asleep. Weiss saw more than a cute face, she saw the cute face of a dolt who no doubt was going to be really late.

"Ruby you dolt wake up already! We're going to be late because of you!" Weiss yelled up at her sleeping leader, rolling her eyes. She waited but got no response feeling almost tempted to just leave Ruby alone and let her deal with the consequences of being late.  
Across the room Yang had sat up in her bed letting out a long yawn. Her blonde mane was truly a nest of chaos in the morning. She took out her hairbrush and began to tame the chaos while taking notice of the only sleeper. Yang couldn't help but chuckle a bit at Weiss's useless attempts to wake Ruby up.

Snapping her head in the other direction Weiss glared at Yang with annoyance and slight embarrassment. "Hey what's so funny? She's lucky I'm even bothering to wake her up. I'm just wasting my voice." **Weiss:** _I wish I could just wake her up with a kiss, that'd be much nicer than yelling. I feel envious of Yang, she could kiss Ruby all she wants now._

Yang shook her head with a sigh and hopped right off her bunk and to the floor. She made her way over to Ruby and Weiss's bunk with a bit of a mischievous smirk playing on her lips. After popping her knuckles Yang picked up one of Weiss's pillows and ascended upwards onto Ruby's bed. Blake stood across the room, all ready to go while she watched to see how waking Ruby up would go.

"Just watch and learn, if you're going to go mining for rubies it's important to have the right tools…and strength!" Now taking the pillow Yang began to hit Ruby over and over like that of a miner mining for in this case rubies.

"Yang for the love of dust can you just not start the morning off on puns?!" Weiss crossed her arms and became a spectator, walking towards the door and waiting next to Blake.

Ruby began to stir while rolling around and groaning about waking up. It was known that Ruby wasn't a morning person but waking her up after sleeping in? Only the bravest could attempt that feat and here we have Yang Xiao Long engaged in some serious Ruby mining. Yang's idea of waking Ruby up proved to be successful…well sorta.

"C'mon Rubes you need to get up! We're going to be late if you don't." the blonde continued hitting her sister with the pillow until she hit only air.

Somewhere amongst all that Ruby had rolled right off her bed and hit the floor with a thud. What makes a great way to wake up? Falling right on your face first thing in the morning. Blake and Weiss both looked up at Yang with irritation, shaking their heads in disapproval. Ruby had slowly began to sit up, rubbing her tired eyes with the back of her hands. **Ruby:** _Good morning Beacon!_ She thought sarcastically to herself. Yang was trying to stifle a laugh regardless of the looks her teammates had given her. Despite not wanting to hurt Ruby she had to admit it was a little funny watching her hit the ground face first. It was Blake that walked over and offered Ruby her hand.

"Ruby are you alright?" Blake inquired while looking Ruby over with cautious eyes. **Blake:** _Just keep yourself calm, I can't lose it like I did last night._

Taking the faunus girl's hand Ruby brought herself up to standing. When asked the question she couldn't help but rub the back of her head with a light blush and sheepish tone to cover her face."Huh? Oh uh yeah I'm fine! Thanks for the hand Blake-"It was Ruby's turn to freak out as she noticed the time. "Oh no I'm going to be late! Ahhhhh…" In a frenzied manner Ruby began yanking a crumpled uniform out of her dresser and trying to do many things at once. "Uhh you guys go on ahead, I'll catch up with you later!" Ruby called over her shoulder, adding in an extra "Sorry" while Blake and Weiss left out the door.

Yang sighed and got off Ruby's bed and just began to strip her pajamas off, reaching into the closet for her own uniform. Ruby was in a similar state of undressing, stopping only when she looked over at the blonde beauty only inches away. It took Yang a few moments to notice a pair of eyes on her that she soon locked with her own. The inches became nothing while the two embraced each other tightly, arms wrapping around necks and waists. Soon lips met each other and engaged in a rather heated kiss quite hastily. Yang pushed her sister back against the wall, never breaking the connection between their lips. Wearing nothing but underwear made Ruby cold for a little while until the fire between her legs began to increase in intensity.

Drawing away briefly Yang starred breathlessly at her lover, tongue hanging out her mouth and eyes full of lustful hunger. "Sorry for mining you too hard, I really wanted my Ruby to wake up." Leaning right in Yang pressed kisses all along Ruby's neck and chest. "I want to mine you more and more and make you mine."

"Nice one sis" the younger girl managed between breaths while her hands groped her sister's lovable bosom's roughly in turn her own were receiving attention from Yang's. "B-But what a-about school?"

"Prepare yourself for more mining~" the older girl cooed into her sister's ear.

Both reluctantly let go and went about getting dressed, stealing the occasional smooch here and there. **Ruby:** _Omigosh this is so awesome! I can't believe I grabbed her boobs like that and kissed and- I can't believe its Yang. This dating stuff is weird but it sure does get interesting._ Ruby bent over to tie her shoes however Yang couldn't help but spank that cute, begging, ass. The reaction was priceless as Ruby shot right up; her faced turned a nice shade of red. Shoes tied, both sisters were finally ready to go get an education.

"Yang we're 37 minutes late! Hurry up!" and out the door they went, running down the halls of Beacon.

It would be a matter of time before finding themselves stuck in yet another one of Professor Port's life stories. Both girls snuck their way in and took seats next to their teammates, sitting there in flustered states. Weiss just shook her head and Blake glanced up from her book and back down. Across the room however sat three individuals, all of which appeared to be listening quite attentively to the professor. It was rather the opposite.

"Now class can anyone tell me why you should not play with fire?" Port asked while looking around the room only to spot a single raised hand. "Yes Ms. Fall?"

A sultry tone drew Ruby's silvers right into a pair of hellholes that burned viciously. "If you play with fire…you might get burned~"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: Hello again! Sorry for the delayed update, been busy with work, finals, traveling, etc. By far I believe this to be the longest chapter I've written for this story. I will say that sooner or later this story will go on a temporary hiatus. I'll be gone and traveling over the summer but I will be back in the fall to kick off September with some more Ruby Come Back! Thank you everyone who's been following this and the great feedback! Please let me know what you think like always via comments or PM. Read on!**

* * *

Cinder Fall, Emerald Sustrai, and Mercury Black.

Not much was known about the team for that matter other than that all three of them transferred over to Beacon mid-semester. Every team to start is composed of four however one of their teammates had fallen severely ill. Together they all formed team CEMN (Sounds like "cement."). Now having only three members everyone began to refer to them as team CEM (sounds like "chem" as in chemistry). And like the name everyone worked together like perfect chemistry…so it would seem.

Unlike most students here at Beacon, team CEM seemed to have their own agenda. They always attended classes otherwise the team seemed to disappear right off the face of the earth. Rather they spent much of their time involved with the criminal underworld. Their cover seemed to work very well, no one knew them and the suspicion level was never questioned. What could go wrong?

* * *

The young leader looked away from Cinder and down at her desk with a developing blush. One look into those eyes sent never ending shivers down Ruby's spine. Meanwhile Cinder kept her gaze on Ruby until the end of class, waiting for her turn to make a move. Blake was the first to notice the upperclassman and her attention being directed on Ruby. **Blake:** _I don't like the way she's looking at Ruby. It looks threatening like something I've seen before. I wonder if Yang has noticed yet._ Cautiously the faunus nudged Yang and she too took notice of the ominous pair of eyes that had laid themselves upon Ruby. This made Yang feel a bit unnerved while casting a sisterly glare in return.

It was a matter of time until Port's lecture about a Heroic hunter that smelled faintly of cabbages was over and the classroom began to empty rather quickly. Team RWBY took their sweet time gathering up their supplies and such while across the room a party of three approached. It was when a cleared throat and an "Excuse me." that caught the team's attention.

"Hello I do not think we have been properly acquainted. I am Cinder, Cinder Fall." The upperclassman extended her hand outwards towards Ruby.

"Hi there! Uh I'm Ruby and this is my team…" the brunette gestured towards the three other girls. **Ruby:** _Oh god she's even scarier than I thought! Why was she staring at me? Is there something on my face?_ "Weiss, Blake, and Yang!" she took Cinder's hand and offered a small shake, wincing at a burning sensation that ran along each of her small digits.

"Well these two are the rest of my team, Emerald and Mercury. It's a pleasure to meet all of you underclassmen." Cinder returned her hand to her side while maintaining a calm and collected complexion. **Cinder:** _Ah yes it is very much a pleasure. That'll give her a little something to think about. I hope I didn't burn her too much, it'd be a shame to burn such a lovely rose. With her by my side we could accomplish much more than with the Thief and the Butcher. Two birds and one stone. Phase 1 complete._

Yang watched the exchange carefully but there was something about this that made her feel a bit edgy. Lucky for her it was a mutual feeling amongst the team. Both teams stood in an awkward silence which broke with the growling stomach that belonged to a hungry leader.

"How about we get some grub for this hungry larvae?" Yang put a hand on her sister's shoulder, standing close behind her protectively. **Yang:** _There's something not right about that team. It feels like I've seen them before._

"Hey I'm not a larvae!" Ruby smiled briefly at team CEM while sticking her tongue out at Yang. "Well uhh catch 'ya later!" Ruby turned and marched towards the door. "Onward my trusty team! Let's go get some lunch!"

"Can we please not talk about such repulsive creatures before lunch? It's only good manners and I would hope that you girls would know that by now." Weiss requested while she followed along, rolling her eyes at the joke. **Weiss:** _A cute larvae at that…no larvae are gross! Ruby why do you have to be so cute? Probably to make up for that lack of I.Q you dolt._

"Just don't question it." Was casted over Blake's shoulder while she held a small smile in return.

Looking around the room the team quickly found their seats next to team JNPR who were already eating. Ruby grazed over all the food and settled with a little bit of everything on her plate. Yang piled on some extra mash potatoes and gravy while Weiss stuck with some clam chowder. Blake meanwhile had cleaned her plate of salmon in a matter of what seemed like seconds, reading her book at the same time. Once everyone was eating and relaxed the romantic tension began creeping its way into the atmosphere. Naïve as she may seem even Ruby became quite aware of it herself. Team JNPR who had been engaged in listening to yet another one of Nora's stories had grown quiet at the notice of their fellow team. But one voice always breaks the silence.

"So what's going on girls?! Why the long faces? Did someone lose their voice?! No wait don't tell me you're all sick! Oh god what if you guys have mono?! Have you guys ever gotten mono? It suckssss! Trust me this one time I had it when I was younger and OMG I thought I was going to die! I mean it's not like anyone's going to die here right? Right?" the energetic Valkyrie looked between the four girls with a face full of hyper curiosity and concern.

"We do NOT have mono! Our team is perfectly fine and healthy like any good team should be." Weiss replied on the behalf of the team. **Weiss:** _At least I am. This really is a mess but I can clean it up. I'll get Ruby to see that I'm better for her than Yang._

"So how are things? It feels like we have not conversed for quite some time." Pyrrha chimed in with a look of sincerity.

"Oh things have been great! Busy with fighting bad guys, saving Vale, and getting back in time for dinner but overall it's been good. What do you think, Rubes?" The blonde looked to her side at her sister, taking a mouthful of potatoes in.

"Um yeah what Yang said! Lots of studying y'know? But Weiss helps me out thank god! It feels like Oobleck's tests are just getting harder and harder. If it weren't for Weiss I'd probably of failed last semester heh heh." Rubbing the back of her head Ruby giggled softly, nibbling on the last bit of a cookie. **Ruby:** _This is weird. After Yang and I started dating, Weiss and Blake have been pretty quiet. It feels like something did die but no one will tell me what it was._

"Oh please! If you would quit drawing and sleeping then maybe you could learn something. Ever think about that?" Weiss recoiled, glancing away to hide a light blush that had begun to paint her porcelain skin.

"Ah yes studying is very important. Knowledge is key and vital to those who pursue the vocation of being a huntsman. Right Jaune?" With a teasing grin Pyrrha nudged Jaune who had started to doze off.

"Yes! Precisely what Pyrrha said!" the boy jumped and leaned over to Ren and whispered. "What did she say?"

The conversation seemed to of soften up the atmosphere while both teams talked and joked like usual. A sigh of relief came from Ruby while she looked around. **Ruby:** _Maybe things will be alright. This is more like it._

Coming to standing Ruby excused herself to the restroom. She hummed on her way there, while using the toilet, oblivious to the entering of another person. After flushing Ruby stepped out the stall and right into a posed Yang with her shades on, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. She jumped while letting out a surprised squeal in return.

"Yang what are you doing here?! It's not cool to scare people like that especially after using the bathroom! There's a time and a place to be silly but using the bathroom is serious!" crossing her arms Ruby harrumphed.

"Well think about it this way: I didn't scare the shit out of you or make you piss yourself because you just used the bathroom." Removing her shades Yang reached out and took the other girl's hand in her own. "But I am sorry if that really scared you."

Ruby sighed and let herself fall into Yang's arms. "This is why I love you?"

"I love you for your great back massages~" her arms wrapped around Ruby's smaller frame and held her snug. **Yang:** _I love her so much I don't think I can look at any other gems out there. Emeralds, Diamonds, Quartz, Sapphire, and Pearls…none of them compare to my Ruby._

"Prove it." Ruby commanded softly while she looked up at her love.  
The two girls became one as their lips met and bodies collided together. Ruby wrapped her arms around the other's neck while a pair of hands rested themselves on her waist. One kiss lead to many more as they kissed back and forth, tilting their heads and pressing closer each time. It was hard to say but one pair of lips parted and their tongues met, wrapping around each other almost instantly like magnets. Yang pushed her body against the younger girl's, grinding back to meet Ruby's rolling hips. Their tongues danced furiously, spittle leaking out the corners of their mouths, trailing down along their necks and chests. Grabbing one of Yang's hands, the younger girl pushed it up her own skirt and rested it on the inside of her thigh. Ruby used her own hand to grope one of Yang's mounds, moans being produced by both parties. The blonde had drawn away from the pair of lips and began trailing against a sensitive neck. She kissed and nipped about, biting down deeper into the base of Ruby's neck. Yang's teeth would graze teasingly and begin to sink, her tongue licking the area over while offering the roughest of suckles. **Ruby:** _This feels so good, I wonder how it'll feel to do the S-E-X. I want her to just do it to me now~_ both girls would have proceeded further hadn't the bell gone off for their next class. Panting and breathless they kissed passionately one more time before leaving.

"I love you." The leader said softly, looking into lovely lilacs.

"I love you too." Yang replied to her love with a smile.

Both girl's left the bathroom and walked over to their team. Little did they know that there was an audience in the bathroom. Making her own way out Coco Adel left blushing brightly after witnessing this from the inside of a nearby stall. Her mind was blown after watching the very hot and very taboo scene. Without a second thought she ran back to her dorm and tapped on the shoulder of her faunus friend.

"Hey Velv, how about you bring your camera. We have some important things to document." The fashionista looked over her shades to see a mischievous smile.

"This should be exciting~" Velvet nodded while grabbing her camera.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: Woohooooo! *can't sleep so I started writing for 3 hours and slept for 3 hours* well I bring you ch.7 of Ruby Come Back! I have no idea how I cranked this one out so fast but I hope you guys enjoy. Given I wrote this in one sitting so I'm not entirely sure how it turned out after proof reading and editing. Let me know what you guys think, what do you like, dislike, would like to see, feedback, etc. Things are going to heat up, careful you don't get burned~ Read on!**

* * *

"So wait…you're telling me that Yang and Ruby were kissing?" Velvet questioned while following Coco to their next class. "And you want me to help you spy on them?"

"Precisely now hurry up, we're going to be late." Pulling her girlfriend along Coco found them a place across the room with a nice view of where team RWBY was sitting. "Now watch carefully but not too carefully okay Velv?"

"When you said 'document' I thought you were referring…to…something…else." The hare mumbled quietly to herself, half hoping that Coco heard.

"Don't worry babe, we can do a whole documentary later tonight~" Coco leaned over and grabbed Velvet's ass with a wink over her shades. **Coco:** _Alright you sisters I'm watching you._

Just as Glynda entered the room everyone straightened up…or almost everyone. Ruby was fast asleep on her table and despite her teammate's subtle attempts to wake her up none prevailed. Yang tried to push and shake her love awake rapidly as Glynda started to walk in their direction. **Yang:** _Come on Rubes wake up, I can't mine you right in the middle of class. Wake up!_ Rolling her eyes with impatience Weiss grabbed Ruby by the collar and delivered a nice slap right across her face. Sure enough that woke Ruby right up however not quite in time.

"Lack of sleep Miss Rose?" Gylnda walked over to the team and looked amongst them. "Thank you Miss Schnee for waking up you teammate. I know its right after lunch but please come to class prepared. With that said how about we do a little warm-up? Who is willing to spar with Miss Rose?"

The room fell silent as everyone glanced around the room. Ruby had stood up with a yawn and stumbled her way over to the battle arena. She already had expanded Crescent Rose while she leaned against it boredly, waiting for her challenger. It was Weiss who had begun to raise her hand but an all too familiar voice spoke up instead.

"It would be a pleasure." Cinder emerged from what seemed like the shadows of the classroom. She drew out a spear and shield to use that were obviously not her choice of weapon and faced herself against Ruby.

"Very well. On my count! One! Two! Three!" The teacher backed up and took an audience seat, watching curiously. **Glynda:** _This should prove to be interesting. I want to know more about Fall and how she fights. There's no information on record that I can refer to…_

Ruby stepped back a few feet with Crescent Rose ready but something about this felt off. This feeling of uneasiness and de JA vu poked at her while she tried her best to ignore and move on. It did not help in the slightest when she saw Cinder's smile, faint and sinister. It was Cinder who made the first move, lunging in with her spear right for Ruby's stomach. It wasn't so much of a problem for Ruby to evade the attack rather it was the aura that began to radiate that shook her up. **Ruby:** _Oh gawd what is this? I felt like I was on fire when I was next to her! Okay I have to keep it together._ Countering the attack Ruby swung her scythe around almost blindly, hitting only the air but no person. The distance between the two had now increased while Cinder waited to see Ruby's next move. **Cinder:** _That's it, good girl now show me more. Show me what you got._

Meanwhile Ruby's teammates huddled close to watch their leader fight against the upperclassman. All of them were feeling similar feelings but that feeling of uneasiness was by far the most mutual. Ruby could handle herself just fine and this was sparring but no one could relax as they watched. **Blake:** _I really don't like the feeling of this. Come on Ruby you can finish this and be done._ Blake had been clenching the hem of her skirt to the point of white knuckles, her eyes watching for every movement.

"Yeah go Ruby! You got this sis!" Yang yelled out some words of encouragement while she tried to mask her own worry and concern. **Yang:** _Ruby will be just fine and everything will be okay… I hope._

Zig-zagging around Ruby swung again only to meet the sound of metal on metal, her attack deflected by the other girl's shield. She tried again and again only hitting the air or the shield but as she advanced closer it felt like burning inside an inferno. Cinder dodged and blocked the younger girl's attacks with ease, her eyes burning into silvers while lunging in with her spear. Those fiery eyes were enough to make her stop and tremble as they advanced closer, burning into her line of sight. It was when she felt the pressure of a forehead and a sharp point on her stomach that she knew the match was over.

"Boo~" was all that Cinder had to whisper against Ruby's lips.

Ruby collapsed with her heart pounding, noises fading and her vision blurring, passing out right there and on the spot. Cinder made a feigned gasp while backing up as Glynda made her way over to Ruby's body. Yang on the other hand ran and pushed the teacher out of the way and picked Ruby up into her arms carefully. Following the blonde's lead Weiss and Blake ran out as well to see what had happened. **Weiss:** _What in the world happened to her? I hope she's okay._ Blake tapped Ruby's cheek a few times to find her unresponsive and Glynda stood back to watch the team. **Glynda:** _They all ran out here to protect her, disregarding me in addition. Those girls can handle themselves. But it's very odd for Ruby to of just passed out like that. Something isn't right here._

"Maybe she could use some more sleep?" Cinder suggested while walking back to her seat next to Emerald and Mercury. **Cinder:** _You can't even fight me without trembling. We'll have to work on that but for now rest. Sweet dreams while they last, my little rose._

"Come on she needs to lay down!" Yang carried the younger girl back to their dorm and carefully laid her on Weiss's bed. "Ruby? Can you hear me? If you can hear me how many fingers am I holding up?"

"Yang it's not the time for your jokes!" Weiss glared at Yang while kneeling down next to the bed. "Ruby you dolt wake up! Why does she have to be in my bed?"

"Because it was closer? Does it really matter to you? I'm sure Blake would be fine with moving Ruby to her bed right Blake?"

"Whatever I can do to be helpful…" the faunus girl inched over to look at the unconscious teammate. "Just let her rest. She's probably very fatigued from the previous night. I think we should give her some space."

"What?! Are kidding me? We can't just leave her alone! Maybe she's tired but leaving her completely alone doesn't feel right." **Yang:** _I'm probably just overreacting and losing my shit right now but dammit if that Cinder did this on purpose so help me! That fight looked wrong I mean Ruby would never miss that much and Cinder looked like she was holding something back. Sketchy bitch._

"Fine. I'll stay here while you two go back to class. That way Ruby will not be alone!" Weiss sighed. "You can thank me later but I already did today's classwork three days ago as a matter of fact!" Looking at Yang and Blake, Weiss tried to offer a reassuring smile.

Yang bit her lip while thinking it over before coming to standing and heading towards the door. "Nice nice ice nerd, I'll be back right after classes." **Blake:** _I wish that I could be the one staying back but I really can't get behind right before finals. She's always so cute when asleep… no focus on school._

Once the room was empty Weiss sighed and looked at the sleeping form that had taken over her bed. Digging around in her bag Weiss opened one of her text books and began to read in order to pass the time. With each page she was unable to retain most of the information when casting occasional glances at Ruby. Give it a good hour and Weiss still hadn't read more than three pages. The amount of energy she had been putting into that began to tire her as a yawn escaped her lips. **Weiss:** _I could use a nice nap if a certain someone wasn't in my bed. Who am I kidding I've tried to read and I can't concentrate! Ruby I hope you're happy. Where can I nap? I can't use Yang or Blake's bed and Ruby's…is that even a bed? Looks more like a nest. I wonder…_ The thought had begun to prod at her while examining her options. **Weiss:** _It's not like we're dating or anything….because we're not! It's fine if I lay next her right? Oh fuck it I'm just going to do it. I could confuse her and tell her that she went to sleep with ME and I did not go to sleep with HER if she wakes up._ Carefully Weiss crawled over Ruby to lay next to her on the crowed bed.

The feeling was nice while it lasted. Weiss had finally began to doze off until feeling a body pressed against her back. Rolling over she met Ruby's sleeping form, blushing gradually at the realization of how close they were right now. If she leaned in an inch or so their lips would be against each other, their bodies would be against each other, they would both be with each other. It was a dangerous gamble as Weiss began to fill that space hoping not to wake up her sleeping leader. It was slow and gentle when Weiss kissed Ruby, taking the time to linger and draw away slightly. **Weiss:** _There goes my first kiss._ The Schnee tempted fate again when she kissed her leader again. Just one kiss wasn't enough so Weiss held a longer one while her hands reached out carefully. She shivered when her cold palm met warm skin, running up the side of Ruby's shirt and down. **Weiss:** _I need to stop, this is so wrong, she already has a girlfriend…that should be me, and she's sleeping for the love of dust! Am I becoming a pervert?_

With good timing Weiss sat up and crawled out of her bed and picked up the text book from earlier. Mere seconds after the door to the room opened and in came Yang and Blake. Weiss could feel her face turning red so she hid behind the text book quietly. **Weiss:** _Stay calm no one saw that. It never happened._ After setting their bags aside Blake went to use the restroom while Yang walked over to Weiss and Ruby. She smiled fondly when looking right at her lover, patting Weiss on the back at the same time.

"Thanks so much Weiss, it really means a lot to me that you'd stay back with her and you saved me from a shit ton of classwork to make up as well." Yang moved over quietly towards Ruby, hovering above her briefly before going right in for a kiss.

Just as Yang went to draw away a pair of arms wrapped around her neck and began to kiss her back. Chuckling a bit Yang gladly kissed back quite eagerly. She would have kissed longer however the sound of a clearing throat caught her attention. **Yang:** _I'm in front of the other two and she just woke up, best not to get too into it._ Weiss looked over at Blake who had exited the restroom and walked over to greet the unconscious girl.

"Rubes you're awake, welcome back to life." The blonde teased while poking at her cheek. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah I'm feeling a lot better, I guess I was pretty tired huh?" Ruby sat up, crawled out of Weiss's bed and up into her own. **Ruby:** _I didn't feel too tired during the fight but when she looked right at me I got really scared. It felt like she was going to kill me. No it was just a fight and I passed out from being too tired, yes that's why._

"I'm glad you're feeling better." Weiss mumbled into her book while stealing the occasional glance.

"You had us pretty worried there but I'm relieved it isn't anything serious." **Blake: "** _This" is serious and I will get to the bottom of "this" whatever "this" is. She didn't faint only because of fatigue._

"Um I have some things to do so I'll be back around dinner! Okay bye!" quickly grabbing her bag Weiss ran out of the room and to the library to stay low for a bit. **Weiss:** _I seriously can't believe I kissed her._

"Bye Weiss!" Ruby waved her friend away and looked back at Yang and Blake. "She must have something important to do huh? Anyways what's our afternoon plan?"

"Well I was going to go out and purchase a novel I had ordered from this bookstore in town if that's alright." **Blake:** _I should give those two some space. I just have to stay calm and be patient, I'll figure out a way to show Ruby how much I love her._

"Oh that's alright, I'm sure Ruby and I can figure something else out to do." She had started to climb up and sit down next to the brunette mid-sentence.

"I am sure you two will. I'll be back around dinner or earlier. Be careful!" grabbing her stuff Blake made her way out of the room and headed towards town. **Blake:** _I'm going to do some investigation on team CEM. Something does not feel right at all about them. If they're never on campus besides classes I'm sure I can find them out here in town._

The two sisters sat together in silence, leaning on one another comfortably. Their hands found each other and digits intertwined themselves tightly. Ruby glanced up at Yang curiously, reaching out to draw her face in closer.

"So Yang what are going to do with the rest of our day?" Ruby queried softly.

"Well what do you want to do with me?" the older one asked in response. "Is there somewhere you want to go or something you would like to do?"

"There is one thing but I'm not sure if you want to…" the leader glances down at her lap blushing. "I'm just curious and I want to y'know…"

"Come on sis I'm down with whatever you want to do." Yang replied calmly. **Yang:** _It couldn't be that bad right?_

"Sex?" Ruby asks quietly and slow, looking right up into Yang's eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: Hello lovelies! Here is ch.8 of Ruby Come Back! (WARNING: There is heavy Enabler in this chapter so if that's not your thing just wanted to give a fair warning.) Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! For all the great feedback! I hope this one turned out alright, I got a bit busy with things. Just warning again that my temporary hiatus is approaching soon. Keep the feedback coming! Tell me your thoughts, what you like, dislike, want to see, etc. Read on!**

* * *

"Sex?" Yang nearly choked on the word while her face turned a deep crimson. **Yang:** _Does she want to know about it or…do it?_

"Y-Yes sex." Ruby replied shortly, her face turning a similar shade of red.

"Well tell me what you know about sex." She asked while glancing away slightly. **Yang:** _I should have seen this one coming. I thought dad and I already gave her "the talk" already._

"Well it's when a man and a woman take off their clothes, start kissing and touching each other and stuff and then the man puts his banana into the woman's donut uhh…" Ruby tried her best to remember the stuff from "the talk" but in all honesty she couldn't retain a lot of the information. **Ruby:** _Oh no she's looking away! Why is this so awkward? If we're dating then doesn't that mean we should have sex? That's how it works right?_

"Well you're not completely wrong but there's more to it than that, sis. Sex is well…it's like…sorta like uhh…" Yang felt like she was at a loss for words, trying to figure out how to explain this properly. "Ruby sex is a very serious thing and should not be using it to play around with. People have sex for many reasons, to make babies, to make love, to feel pleasure uhh… how do I put this? I can't control what you're going to do but please don't throw your virginity away okay? When you do have sex make sure it's with someone you love and that you'll never regret it." She finally let out a sigh of relief after getting all that out, her eyes wandering over to see the effects of her words. **Yang:** _Thank god I got that out! Whew that was something! I wonder how she's going to take that._

Ruby looked down at her lap for a good five minutes while she took the information in. Things were starting to make more sense with the things she had heard from other kids and what "the talk" included. She knew that sex was probably a thing that would take a while to understand but why wait? **Ruby:** _So that's how sex works huh? Wow that's a lot to take in, that's probably why adults do it. Wait what's my virginity? Oh I wonder…if Yang has had sex._

"Hey Yang what does 'virginity' mean?" ruby continued to focus on her lap, staring at a small stain of juice on her skirt from a few weeks ago.

"Virginity can look different for some people but it pretty much determines whether or not you've had sex. So if someone says that they're not a virgin it means that they've had sex. Make sense?"

Ruby thought it over for a moment before asking. "So are you a virgin?"

Yang smiled in response, nodding at the simple yet personal question. "Sure am. How can I lose it when I'm out there fighting crime with you guys?" She joked lightly with a soft chuckle to follow. **Yang:** _I mean I could have lost it by now heh I'm not going to bother asking if she's a virgin._

"Yang do want to have sex with me?" the brunette crawled her way up onto Yang's lap so that she could look right into her eyes.

Little did they know that a certain duo had been walking down the hall, over hearing Ruby's bold question. Velvet got her camera out that Coco quickly replaced with a camcorder. Looking up and down the hall both girls leaned against the door to listen in more before acting on anything. **Coco:** _I knew it! So they are dating each other. I wonder if they're going to do it. I'm a bit surprised, I wouldn't have thought Ruby would be one to initiate._

The brawler stared into those silvers with disbelief and yearning, the gears in her head becoming jammed and stuck while Ruby's words rang over and over in her ears. **Yang:** _Woah woah woah she just asked to have sex with me! Ahhhhh dammit Ruby! I'd love to but she doesn't know what she wants or what if I'm not any good? I'm her sister and girlfriend, this is hard._ "Well you see maybe you should wait until y'know you find that special someone. I just don't want you to regret it either."

"But Yang you are that special someone! And I wouldn't regret it one bit either! I know I don't know a lot about it but can we?" Ruby reached down to take Yang's hands in hers. "I mean unless you don't want to…"

Outside the door Coco and Velvet opened it up quiet as can be, setting up the camcorder in the corner of the room. After hitting record and getting a clear shot of the girls they shut the door and lingered in the hallway. **Velvet:** _As much as I love Coco why does she drag me into these things? I wonder what she's going use this with anyways. Blackmail? Porn? Well I hope we don't get in any trouble for this._

"No no no! I want to I just want to make sure this is something that you want, sis. I don't want to rush this and make you feel like we have to do it right now." Yang leaned in stealing a kiss or two, resting her forehead against Ruby's. **Yang:** _I really hope this is what she wants. We could get ourselves into a lot of trouble for this._ "Ruby this isn't something sisters are supposed to do…"

"I thought you said we were sister-lovers, that we were more than sisters. Could it really be that wrong?" the leader stole a few kisses of her own, waiting patiently for a response.

Yang bit her lip for moment and when she went to say something her body acted instead. She pressed her lips and body against Ruby's, hands resting on her hips. The smaller girl had repositioned herself to straddling onto Yang's lap, eagerly kissing back with the feeling of butterflies filling her stomach. **Ruby:** _I feel so nervous but so excited at the same time._ Trying on her own Ruby ran her tongue over Yang's lips, imitating a previous action her sister had done. Yang's tongue was happy to meet its partner again, engaging it into a tangled dance for dominance.

The older girl moved her warm hands along Ruby's sides and chest, groping a breast experimentally. This action was very much welcomed as Ruby returned it. With her small hands they reached out to take remarkable breasts, squishing them and kneading evenly. Yang grabbed the other small breast and went about groping it tenderly, thumbs rubbing against taut nipples hidden behind fabric. Small moans escaped both girl's lips and into the kiss that progressively deepened. It was Ruby who had advanced ahead, undoing the buttons to Yang's blazer and the button up underneath, revealing a well-toned set of abs and her breasts just begging to escape the brassier that restricted them.

Blushing and slightly surprised Yang drew away from the kiss, watching as her shirt came off. She tossed the blazer and button up down onto the floor and waited to see what Ruby would do next. "Do it. Go ahead it's alright Rubes. I mean it's not like anything new, we've seen each other naked many times over."

"Don't say it like that, it sounds weird!" Ruby blushed with embarrassment while she starred at Yang and her chest. **Ruby:** _She has a point but still it's different now. I actually kinda want to see her naked…come on you got this, I can't let her think I'm a wimp or anything._

Her arms reached around Yang and fumbled with the clasps on her bra with shaky hands. Yang leaned in and began pressing kisses against the other girl's neck while she did so, shivering as the undergarment slide down her shoulders and off. She casted it bellow with the other clothes, grinning at the heavily blushing girl.

"Like what you see?" Yang teased her sister, reaching out to undo the buttons, tossing the button up and blazer down. "Let's take everything off now." **Yang:** _Oh man she's too cute for her own good._

Ruby nodded nervously and went to take her bra off on her own, a hand coming up to cover her chest shyly. The only articles of clothing left were skirts, stockings, and panties. Ruby got off of Yang's lap so that she could remove her skirt more easily. By the time she had it off Yang sat there waiting with her lusty lilacs, ready to proceed further into this. The younger girl noticed this and offered a nervous giggle, sitting there as well. **Ruby:** _Now we're naked, what do we do next?_

* * *

In the city of Vale a certain Belladonna found herself walking up and down the streets, looking for some sign of team CEM. It had been an hour already without and success but that changed the moment she went to the designated book shop. Blake had gone in to pick up her order before spotting Mercury and Emerald across the shop. It looked like they were just browsing but it was when they turned to the bookkeeper that things escalated. She was quick to hide behind some shelves and watched the scene in front of her.

Emerald took out one of her guns and held it up to the bookkeeper with a look of seriousness. "How about we do this the easy way? Hand over the map."

"I-I have no idea what y-you're talking about!" the bookkeeper exclaimed with his hands up in surrender.

"That's too bad." The thief shot the bookkeeper without a second thought, hopping over the counter to search his body.

Mercury walked over and leaned against the counter with a comic in hand, blowing at his bangs boredly. "Why so quick? I didn't get a chance to finish this."

"I got impatient okay? I don't care about whether or not you finish that stupid comic, Cinder wants this done by tonight." the girl continued searching before pulling out the map from the man's jacket. Sighing she took it out only to find it soaked in blood. "Dammit! It was in his pocket and now it's covered in blood."

"So? Cinder asked for the map, we bring her the map. She can figure out what to do about the blood right?" the grey hair boy sat the finished comic down, waiting for his partner.

She found a plastic bag and put the bloody map inside, taking another search through the man's body for money. "What does she see in that Ruby girl? She's too…too happy! It's sad that those girl's think we're their friends. Wouldn't it be so much easier to kidnap her? No, we have to get her to join us."

"Well think of it this way: We get Ruby, more power, money, comics, and food. I still want to know what she intends to do with that girl. All we do is the dirty work…and I like it. Heh heh lets go Em." Mercury motioned for his partner to follow along as he exited the door. Emerald went to wash her hands and was quick to follow, tucking in some extra cash she found into her pocket.

Blake stood there in horror while they walked away, shaking after seeing all of that evolved. **Blake:** _I need to get help! I remember those two now, and Cinder… oh no this is really bad. What were they saying about Ruby? Joining them? No I can't let them do that, I need to go protect her. First I need to get out of here quick before the police find me,that could look really bad. I can't tell the police about what happened because they wouldn't believe me. I need to tell the team._ She crept out the door and began to walk quickly towards Beacon, heart pounding like a hammer and her head racing like the autobahn.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n: Hello again! Here's chapter 9, I cranked the majority of it out last night (I couldn't sleep, it was not happening.) I've already started on chapter 10 and I have no idea how I managed that. I'm hoping to post it later today or tomorrow. Again my summer hiatus is coming up soon, I will check my PM inbox occasionally but don't expect anything until September. Thank you everyone who's followed this story and for the wonderful comments and feed back. This chapter is when the Enabler sex goes down, I apologize if it's weak in nature. I had a hard time trying to concentrate and nodding off to sleep at times. Without further ado read on!**

* * *

A loud thud occurred the moment Yang pounced, pinning the other girl down into the mattress. This produced a cute squeak escaping Ruby's lips when she felt the pressure that the pin offered. Her face was bright red when she looked up at Yang whose face was also red in color. The new feeling of skin on skin felt nice. Ruby noticed how hotter Yang's body was without clothes likewise Yang took notice to the softness of her sister's skin. Both stared at each other silently trying to hold a conversation without words. Yang could tell by just looking in the other's eyes that she was nervous but ready. That was enough for Yang to start with as she began smashing her lips back against Ruby's. **Yang:** _Foreplay then sex. I can't mess this up, it needs to be the best she'll ever have or close to that._ Complying completely Ruby kissed back roughly, her hands pulling the older girl's face as close as can be. With one hand Yang used it to pull Ruby's face in as well while the other stroked against her stomach and naval teasingly.

Their tongues anxiously waited until the moment both opened their mouths, then tangling with each other instantly. Ruby suckled harder and harder on Yang's tongue, one hand reaching out to grab one of her breasts, kneading it slowly. Taking her other hand Yang gave the younger girl's breasts some attention as well, groping and pulling on her taut nipples. This produced moans and muffled cries. The brunette rolled her hips against the pair above her, feeling a burning hot sensation between her legs. Her other hand ran down along the older girl's back and onto her ass, keeping her hand there experimentally. Pushing her body heavily down on Ruby, Yang grinded her hips down into the other girls in return yearning for more. The space around them most definitely felt like an oven just melting the two girls together. The younger of the two needed to draw away slightly for air, panting greatly while spit leaked out the corners of her mouth and trailed down her chin and neck.

"Y-Yang I'm really w-wet…" Ruby reached up with one hand holding it against Yang's cheek. Her eyes held love and excitement while they searched that field of lilacs. **Ruby:** _This feels so wonderful but why am I getting so wet down there? The more she touches and kisses me the more it burns._ "I love you." She said in a breathy tone, eyes shutting slowly.

Glad Ruby had closed her eyes Yang blushed deeply at her sister's words, wiping the sweat from her brow. Leaning into her ear trying to catch her breath she whispered. "I'll mine you until you're mine~" Her words dripped with seduction, trailing kisses against Ruby's neck.

Her body shivered when Yang began her kissing, moan after moan escaping her while feeling the older girl's teeth graze and bite her neck. What really drove Ruby crazy was when she could feel Yang's tongue licking and sucking on a couple different spots, nibbling on her collarbone. Then she could feel warm lips kissing down to her breasts, starting with one. Yang kissed, nipped, sucked all over making sure to cover every inch. Glancing down at Ruby briefly, she took a nipple between her teeth and started rub her tongue all over it. Using her other hand she tugged on her leader's other nipple, twisting and rubbing roughly.

"Oh god th-that feels really g-good ahh~" Ruby moaned out while her hands rubbed up and down the other's sides quickly.

Yang loved the words and moans she was getting which on only added to her burning fire of passion. Her tongue moved in circles around the nipple several times, then doing the same thing on the other. She continued this sort of alteration until she could wait no longer. Sitting up she stared at Ruby like a hungry wolf just ready to eat her Little Red. But the eating would have to wait, for now Yang ran her fingers down Ruby's chest and stomach, dragging her nails until reaching the smooth skin between her thighs. The older girl went about spreading her lover's small legs, positioning herself in just the right spot between them. **Yang:** _I'm going to do it, I'm going to finger someone who isn't myself! Damn that sounded really bad. No I'm making the best love I can to Ruby and it'll feel so good hah!_

After prodding a finger between the folds and clit of Ruby's pussy she looked up. "You weren't kidding about how wet you are down here. I'm going to go further so just relax and calm down my little Rubble. It might hurt a bit but that's normal, just tell me to stop if it's too much okay?"

"K' sis." Ruby mumbled while her eyes watched to see what would happen next.

* * *

 **Weiss:** _Its okay, she didn't see and nobody else did. Grrrr stupid Yang!_ The young heiress slammed a book that she was going to read onto the table louder than intended, catching the attention of librarians and students alike. Looking around Weiss quickly returned the book to its shelf and stormed out of the library and out into the hall. **Weiss:** _Why did she have to pick her again? I was the one that asked first and Blake stole the spot light and then there's Yang who sneaks right in like one of her horrible puns. Its been an hour or so and I did say I'd be back around dinner._ While rounding the corner into another hallway Weiss collided with a frantic Blake sending the two tumbling to the ground.

"Hey! Watch where you going will 'ya?" Weiss spat out when she brushed herself off and came to standing, assuming it was just some careless student running around.

"Weiss something really bad is going on!" the faunus girl got to her feet panting from the run. "We need to talk to Ruby and Yang right now. Let's go!" And with that Blake took off down the halls careful not to run into any more people like that.

"Well someone better be dying!" Weiss threw her hands up in annoyance but followed behind, a bit dainty with her movements while she ran about the halls. **Weiss:** _If it's coming from Blake it must be something serious._

* * *

Starting with one digit Yang carefully pushed it in, taking her sweet time for Ruby to adjust to the new feeling. The younger girl was indeed very tight as the finger began it's venturing in, pressing in a little deeper at a time before it could slide out. Ruby gasped loudly while Yang licked her finger over, now testing to see how well two would fit. The advancement prevailed as the two thrusted into that begging pussy and right out again. Ruby winced as she felt her walls stretching in was she never knew possible. **Yang:** _Heh heh this is actually pretty fun._ On the other hand Ruby was letting out all sorts of moans and groans, reaching up to grab Yang's face.

"Nggh.. Y-Yang kiss me~" came out as a moan while Yang started up a nice rhythm.

Ruby's moans couldn't have sounded more intoxicating as Yang did as asked, pushing her lips against her sister's while her fingers continued to fuck. The brunette's hips rolled against Yang's thrusting while her legs wrapped around her penetrator's waist. Yang was knuckle deep and dared to add a third finger into the mix.

"How does that feel? Do you like it, sis?" Yang spoke into the kiss with a smirk.

"Oh y-yes pl-please give me more-" Ruby begged with a deep moan to follow. **Ruby:** _I don't want this to ever end, it feels so good._

Her thrusts became rougher over time but the brawler's wrist or fingers never tired. She pounded her fingers right into Ruby's pussy, thumb flicking across her clit over and over. **Yang:** _Dammit Ruby you're making me go crazy. I don't think I've ever felt this horny before._ With her other hand Yang reaches down to feel her own pussy wet and ready for some good TLC. Ruby kissed her moans against the other's lips many times over. Taking advantage of this Yang simply shoved her tongue into the other girl's mouth, wrestling against hers effortlessly.

Rolling her hips against Yang's hand again Ruby broke the kiss gasping. "O-Oh yesssss mmhmmphh…~ Y-Yang I feel weird l-like something m-might ex-explode inside me- oh sooo good." She moaned out. **Ruby:** _I never knew how good sex could feel…_

 **Yang:** _Woah here it is! Come on miner Yang let's bring our Ruby back home!_ With this said Yang kissed Ruby again while thrusting quickly, twisting her fingers around in the inside of a pulsing twat. The pleasure it brought Ruby was setting her off the edge while every nerve in her body screamed in ecstasy. Her climax was near and both she and Yang knew this all too well. The pulsing turned into throbbing while Yang's fingers thrusted once more into her leader's pussy.

* * *

Blake and Weiss ran about the halls and finally came upon their dorm room which for some reason harbored Coco and Velvet right outside the door, listening in for something. Coco and Velvet jumped to attention at the appearance of the rest of team RWBY, moving right out of the way of the door.

"Hey what's the big deal here? Why are you guys lingering right outside our door like that huh?" Weiss crossed her arms and casted an icy glare at both girls in question.

"Agreed, it's not every day we find eavesdroppers outside our door." Blake added in, looking between everyone with suspecting eyes.

Velvet looked timidly at her girlfriend and back at Weiss and Blake. **Velvet:** _Oh no now we've done it!_ But it was Coco who spoke up, calm and collected as can be. "We just heard a bit of noise disturbance on our way back so to speak. Just wanted to make sure everything was just fine. Now if you'll excuse us Velvet and I have some important things to tend to."

"Ah yes um… very sorry for being bothersome. Good day." Velvet clung onto her girlfriend's arm and let her take the lead, sighing greatly once they returned to their own dorm. "Coco what about the camcorder?" Velvet shut the door and curled up on her bed, staring at the ceiling. **Velvet:** _Those poor girls. Such a mess…_

"Don't worry about it, we can get it back later. Plus who knows what else we might catch on tape? Hmm?" Coco walked over and laid herself beside Velvet, snuggling her face between her shoulder blades.

* * *

"Okay then…" Looking at the two fleeing girls and to the floor Weiss shrugged and opened the door, walking herself right into the middle of everything. Her eyes go wide and so does Blake's while they both watched their innocent little leader climax right before their eyes.

Back arching and muscles tightening Ruby cried out loudly, arms and legs wrapping tight around her lover. Her body gave euphoric spasms and after shock shudders while the girl released warm cum all over Yang's hand.

"Y-Yang I lov-love you~" she said breathlessly and allowing her eyes to close.

Yang removed her fingers slowly, licking and sucking each one off individually giving a little pop each time she finished the top. "You taste amazing Ruby…" She was oblivious to the fact that her other two teammates had now entered the room and stood in a state of shock. "I love you so much." **Yang:** _more than you'll ever know._

She sat up slowly, draping her arms around Yang's neck. They kissed a few times before Ruby whispered softly. "I wouldn't mind you mining me again. Then again it's your turn to be mined but you're not a gem so…" Ruby rubbed the back of her head trying to make sense of it.

"We'll work on dirty talking and puns later. Anyways how does it feel to y'know lose your virginity?" The blonde held Ruby in her arms securely, looking up for a response.

"EXCUSE ME?!" Weiss interrupted in a loud yell, biting her lip with anger and hurt.

Yang and Ruby flinched at the unexpected voice and now took notice of the rest of their team. "All I was asking her is how did it feel to lose her vir-"

"I know what you asked!" Weiss looked over at Blake to see how she was responding to this.

"Yang please continue." Blake said flatly while she tried to avert her gaze from the nude body of the girl she loved most. **Blake:** _So I leave and they have sex…I mean it's not like I can do anything about it. At least they did it during an appropriate time. But I don't want them to, I want Ruby._

"Ruby?" She looked at Ruby curiously, pulling a blanket up to cover their bodies.

"Well uh…it felt like a…sorta like a…hmmm…it felt really good but I don't really feel too different. I mean its sorta like a birthday y'know? Like it happens and you remember all the memories but like you don't feel that different?" Ruby looked at Yang and over at Blake and Weiss blushing deeply. **Ruby:** _That was the most amazing thing I've ever felt._


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello everyone! Yes I am alive! Sorry for long hiatus but here to bring you the next chapter in this amazing story! Thank you! thank you! Thank you! Everyone whos followed along and I'll shut up so you guys can read. Read on! P.S I did change my username previously known as "gardenAuxiliatrix"**

* * *

After coming to her senses Blake shook her head and cleared her throat. "Guys I have more important things to discuss right now okay? Ruby you need to be careful, you're in danger right now and I'm not entirely sure why but I-I just know."

"What do you mean I'm in danger?" the brunette cocked her head slightly while feeling Yang's arms wrap tightly around her protectively.

"Team CEM is Cinder Fall, Emerald Sustrai, and Mercury Black all of which we fought against weeks ago. They were supposed to be locked up and I feel so stupid for having not noticed. Anyways they were saying stuff about kidnapping, joining them, Emerald and Mercury seemed to not know of Cinder's real intentions however…" all of this came out in almost a single breath as Blake tried to catch her own.

"Aw they seemed so nice, so what should we do now?" Ruby asked with rising concern

Yang went to speak but Weiss was quick to interrupt with her own thoughts. "It's simple! We don't leave Ruby alone for the next couple days. We'll make sure there's someone with her at all times that way she'll have more protection. Since I'm her partner I think that I should be the one primarily with her during this time as to avoid suspicion of course." Weiss looked between her teammates sporting a faint hopeful smile. **Weiss:** _If I can spend more time with her then maybe she'll realize that I'm better for than Yang._

"Weiss that's really kind of you and all but I'll be with Ruby, I am her older sister and girlfriend after all. I won't let anyone hurt you." Yang leaned in kissing Ruby's cheek softly. "And if anyone tries anything I'll gladly help them with a gender change if you know what I mean." **Yang:** _No one will hurt her, I promise this._

"Don't you think it'll be kind of suspicious if you two are glued to each other 24/7? Just a thought unless you want everyone knowing about your relationship. I propose we take turns, shifts with her throughout the day when we are not together as a team." Blake offered her own input as she kept her gaze averted despite Ruby being covered up by a mere blanket.

Weiss of course was quick to agree, crossing her arms and taking a stance next to Blake nodding. "She has a point you guys can't be together all the time unless you want people digging into your business and ours." **Weiss:** _Getting too attached isn't any good for anyone._

"I-Is this really necessary?" asked the young leader as she looked between her teammates. **Ruby:** _I wonder what they want with me…_

"Ruby we just want to keep you safe alright? I know you can fend for yourself but still…" Yang brushed back Ruby's hair from her face sighing softly.

Blake nodded with agreement. "Yang is right, we're a team and as a team we should have each other's backs." **Blake:** _No matter what I won't let Cinder or anyone hurt Ruby._

They all stayed quiet as Blake sat down to read for a bit while Weiss worked on some homework. Dinner would be soon anyways and there wasn't much to do now. Ruby and Yang however cuddled quietly with each other, Yang holding her sister close as can be. Their lips were only mere centimeters but they both knew better than to start anything in front of the two other girls. Ruby looked into Yang's eyes her own holding fear and confliction. All this news about Cinder and her being in danger had shaken her up more than she'd like to admit. Yang couldn't help but make funny faces at Ruby in an attempt to cheer her up. Giggles and whispering went on from up on Yang's bunk for a while until the two grew quiet. Almost forgetting she has naked Ruby went to sit up slowly only to be pulled right back down.

"Hey Rubes? You. Me. Shower. Now?" Yang winked suggestively as her hands ran along Ruby's bare body.

"Sure thing!" the younger sister exclaimed before sitting up slow, holding the blanket up to her chest modestly.

Weiss and Blake had both turned their heads in the sister's direction getting what eye candy the could. Yang let Ruby use the blanket to wrap herself in as she grabbed some clean clothes. On the other hand, the blonde used a mere sheet to cover up, grabbing some clothes of her own. Blake rolled her eyes and went back to reading, wishing she could be the one in the shower right now with Ruby. Politely Yang held the bathroom door open, making sure to lock it behind the two. Ruby pulled back the curtain and turned on the water letting her blanket hit the ground. They set their clothes on the counter, Yang losing the sheet quickly as she stepped into the shower. Ruby followed along as she closed the curtain behind her, standing herself in front of Yang.

The two remained quiet as the took their shower together, washing their hair and bodies like usual. It indeed was hot but she couldn't stop herself from looking her sister over. **Ruby:** _Man I can't believe how well she cares for all that hair! Not to mention that she's so pretty omigosh!~_

The silence was broken when Ruby reached out holding Yang's hand in her own. "Remember how we'd take baths together when we were young? You'd keep me from drowning and safe from the Drain Monster…"

"Haha yeah you'd get scared something was gonna just pop right out and take you down the drain. But nope! Not on my watch, not on my watch…" Chuckling and looking back fondly she gave Ruby's hand a squeeze, smiling at her warmly. **Yang:** _Damn this is one innocent shower just like the good old days I guess heh._

 **Ruby:** _But we're older now, she's my g-girlfriend woah that sounds weird to say…I want it so I'll just go for it!_ "Yang!" Ruby could feel tension growing between the two maybe even greater for herself. Blushing deep her arms wrapped right around the blonde's neck, pulling her in tight for a kiss.

Both girls kissed passionately as hot water continued to rain upon them. The older girl not only kissed but pushed Ruby against the wall smashing her lips together. Ruby moaned out loudly as her own lips smashed and crashed against Yang's each time. Her tongue pushed its way into her older sister's mouth going straight for its partner. The blonde's hips rolled and grinded against Ruby's as they kissed, tangling her tongue with Ruby's suckling sweetly. Midway through their little make out session there was banging on the bathroom door.

"Come on you two stop messing around, dinners going to start in 10 minutes!" Weiss cringed as her mind started to fantasize about the two sister's activities during the said shower. **Weiss:** _No doubt they were kissing, probably making out…with tongue. Yang's hands were all over Ruby's body, touching her everywhere. Then Ruby got on her knees in front of Yang and began to- oh god get it together! Ahhhhh I hate this. It's no fair when she gets Ruby all to herself, I'll make sure to sit next to her before anyone can haha!_

Both girls didn't want it to end, didn't want to stop their loving. Ruby however reluctantly turned the shower off, staring up at Yang through her wet bangs. "That was a nice shower maybe we could do it again sometime?"

Her sister's words made Yang smile wide giving many nods as she stepped out to dry off. "Just let me know little sis and I'll be ready!"

They proceeded to get dressed stealing kisses here and there before emerging into their room. Blake and Weiss stood waiting by the door for the two sisters, both looking Ruby over. **Blake:** _I still can't believe the mess we're all in, Ruby why does everyone want to be with you?_ The faunus girl sighed softly to herself as they all left the room and began walking down the hall. Yang kept an appropriate distance from Ruby appearing casual as can be. The snow angel on the other hand had positioned herself right next to her leader as they walked. The two partners chatted amongst themselves mostly Weiss getting on Ruby about her school work and such. Yang knew better than to try and strike up a conversation with Blake so she stayed rather quiet.

No matter what Ruby almost always ended up getting her food before anyone else. She had claimed their table and sat there chowing down on some grilled cheese and tomato soup. Not long after the rest of her team had their trays and had begun to sat down. Blake sat opposite of Ruby though her eyes looking between Weiss and Yang. The two girls were in a silent race to sit next to Ruby however only one would be victorious. Weiss and Yang walked very slowly trying to match each other's pace. The young brunette sat oblivious to this all, engaged with her grilled cheese. **Blake:** _Should I step in? No they need to work it out…_

"Aren't you going to sit down Weissy?" Yang asked almost taunting while they proceeded towards the table.

Shaking her head with a mock smile Weiss started walking faster. "Yes Yang as soon as we get back to the table."

The blonde smirked as she matched Weiss's faster stride, seeing the open spot next to Ruby in clear sight. **Yang:** _Bingo! Now I just have to lose her and claim the spot as mine!_ "Well it looks like we're almost there…"

Narrowing her eyes Weiss took off in a light jog aiming right towards the empty spot. "I can see my spot already!"

"Me too!" Yang jogged right alongside Weiss, their jog becoming a sprint as the fought to be the winner.

Weiss stuck her leg out successfully tripping the brawler who was sent tumbling to the grown. Just as she thought the win was hers Yang tackled her down onto the grown. Both covered in tomato soup they wrestled around, slipping and wiping soup out of their eyes, trying to pull each other down. Everyone in the dining hall had stopped to watch the fight unfold, Ruby dropping her grilled cheese as her jaw went slack at the sight. **Ruby:** _What in the world are they doing? Why are they fighting?_

"This is why we can't have nice things." Blake said under her breath while she watched the fight, shaking her head and pinching the bridge of her nose with annoyance.

The fighting escalated to kicking and punching, throwing grilled cheese sandwiches at each other. Naturally Yang's eyes turned red at this but they couldn't have turned an even darker crimson once she felt an ice cold fist make contact with her nose. Blood ran down her face as Yang grabbed Weiss by the collar, slamming her down onto the tomato soup ground. Weiss struggled under her pin, flailing her arms and legs, screaming and yelling at Yang but it was useless at this point.

"BACK OFF!" Yang yelled out as she raised her fist, ready to bring it right down on the ice queen. But before she could deliver the finishing blow an all too familiar voice raises above it all.

"LADIES! What in world is going on here?!" Glynda inquired loudly, arms crossed as she looked between the two.

Almost in unison Yang and Weiss pointed at each other saying "She started it!"

Ruby went to stand up so she could go see what was going on but Blake's hand stopped her from doing so. The two girls watched as Glynda chewed out their teammates. Ruby couldn't understand why or how Yang and Weiss would get into a fight until later that evening. In the meantime she watched as the teacher dragged the tomato soup girls away. Blake wasn't in the mood for talking right so she continued to finish up her own food. Neither Blake or Ruby said another word until back into their dorm room for the night.

"Blake why'd they get into a fight?" the younger girl asked quickly as she exited the bathroom now in her pajamas.

The black haired beauty set her book aside with a yawn having been ready for bed a while ago. "Well it's pretty simple actually. Weiss still has feelings for you and it hurts her to see you and Yang together. Yang is madly in love with you plus she's still your sister so I'm not surprised if she gets overprotective or jealous. "

It took a few minutes for her words to sink in before asking Blake yet another good question. "Do you still love me?"


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: **Hello everyone! My apologies for the wait but here I am presenting you with chapter 11. There were some technical difficulties with posting this, I kept getting all this random stuff mixed up in the story but rest assured you can read this one with ease. I'd just like thank all of you for sticking with the atory and your wonderful feedback. I'll try to update sooner than later! Anyways please enjoy and read on!**

 **P.S I also have an Archive of Our Own account where I'll be posting to as well. R3d_L1k3_Ros3s**

* * *

"Hurry up before they get back!" the coffee enthusiast called out in a hushed whisper as she waited outside the door for Velvet to retrieve their camcorder from team RWBY's dorm.

"Got it!" Velvet replied softly while shutting the door behind her, looking around timidly only to spot Ruby and Blake on their return. "Coco let's go, they're coming back!" With that said the two girls scurried back towards their dorm just as Ruby and Blake had reached their own.

* * *

Now sitting on Blake's bed the faunus shifted so her body was facing her young leader's. Her amber eyes burned with yearning as flashbacks filled her head from her previous outrage. **Blake:** _I can't lose it again. If I do I'll only end up hurting her more than I have, Yang will hate me and flip out maybe even worse than today, Weiss will hate me and It'll just makes things even more awkward, everyone will hate me…I need to be a good friend to Ruby. Friend. I hate this._

"I could never stop loving you but I want to respect your relationship with Yang." Blake mustered a weak smile in return.

Ruby gladly returned the smile with a giggle to follow, capturing Blake into an embrace. "Thank you for understanding! I really appreciate it Blake."

The embrace however caught Blake off guard while Ruby's words hit her hard enough to knock the wind out of her. Her throat tightened up and her heart ached badly at this. She was so close yet so far. She was unable to form words as tears threatened to escape the corner of her eyes. But slowly anger, jealousy, and desire began to fill her mind while, a pair of arms tightened around Ruby. **Blake:** _I'm sorry Ruby. I'm so very sorry…or am I?_ Ruby stopped her giggling and squirmed with discomfort from the tightness of the hug. Blake moved her head enough to lean in capturing Ruby into a kiss.

Tears and protest came from the younger of the two as she tried her best to pull away. Everything in her body screamed how wrong this felt but Blake's touch was turning Ruby into putty. Blake wasn't supposed to be the one kissing her, only Yang was allowed to do that. Noticing Ruby's resistance, the raven haired girl drew away from the kiss gaining what she wanted. With small trembling hands Ruby pushed the older girl away, body shaking with hurt and confusion. **Ruby _:_** _W-Why would sh-she do tha-that…?_ Ruby scooted away and covered her chest protectively with her arms, hands grabbing at the fabric of her cape. Tears and sniffles came freely flowing down her cheeks in long streams. Raising a shaky hand Ruby raised it up, slapping her fellow teammate right across the face.

"Don't touch me!" Ruby yelled out in response towards Blake's previous action.

* * *

Meanwhile two tomato soup covered girls trudged their way back towards the dorms. After a long lecture with Goodwitch both were banned from the cafeteria for the next week as well as community service, cleaning up the food consuming area each night. Both refused to look at each other as they walked along. Weiss crossed her arms while Yang shoved her hands into her pockets as they received the occasional stare or snicker from passerby students. As they climbed a flight of stairs up to their room it was Yang who broke the silence.

"Weiss look I-I'm sorry okay? I just wasn't thinking straight and I let my emotions get the best of me-"Yang stared her apology but soon stopped herself upon hearing her sister yell.

Yang and Weiss looked at each other and down the hall at their door. Both sported faces of concern as they ran down to investigate. It was Yang who through the door open and Weiss who stood next to her looking at her two teammates. The heiress put her hands on hips and looked at Blake with furious blues. Yang's eyes flickered red at the sight of her distraught sister and Blake holding her slapped face. She gritted her teeth with anger, meeting the faunus with much rage.

"YOU BETTER TELL ME RIGHT NOW WHAT YOU DID TO MY LITTLE SISTER!" Yang pulled Blake up to her feet by the collar ready to pound her face at any moment.

Running over to her young leader Weiss sat next to her on the bed resting a comforting hand on her back. "Ruby it's alright now I'm right here. Where did she touch you?" However, her gaze was slowly directed towards Yang and Blake. **Weiss:** _Please for the love of dust don't kill her._

Ruby just pointed to her lips only able to look down at her lap however. **Ruby _:_** _It was only a kiss but what if it escalated like last time? Would I have been able to resist? I just freeze up and I can't think…_

Blake didn't bother to struggle as her hands dropped to her sides. Face stinging from the slap a well-developed handprint remained. "I kissed her. I swear that's all I did…" **Blake _:_** _It was so worth it._

 **Yang:** _I can't believe she'd do this…_ Yang pushed her partner up against the wall as she raised a fist, slugging the girl right across where Ruby had slapped. She then let go of Blake allowing her to drop to the floor. Backing up slowly the blonde shook out her offensive hand as it stung with slight pain." Don't touch her again or I swear you'll regret it."

The room remained very quiet as Yang took Ruby from Weiss and led them outside. The two sisters walked down the hallway keeping distance despite how much they desired to hold hands in the least. Ruby looked down at her feet while Yang looked on ahead as she led the way. She knew exactly where they were going. Back to the start again. They walked through the courtyard and off down a long winding trail. Their hands slowly gravitated towards each other once out of visible sight allowing the moon to light their way. With each step both found themselves walking over the old metal launch pads that overlooked the Emerald Forest. Yang came to a stop as she stood in front of the one she had used prior that year. Ruby looked at hers and then over at the blonde curiously, squeezing her hand tightly.

"Yang I-I'm sorry it just happened so fast-"

In a quick tug Yang pulled her sister in close enough to plant a silencing kiss. Ruby's arms flew around her neck as she kissed back sweetly, hands running through Yang's yellow mane. Both sister's kissed back with much passion wanting nothing else than to spend this moment together. The brawler gripped Ruby by the hips, grinding up against as they made out like there was no tomorrow.

Pressing her tongue through a pair of obliging lips Yang swirled and wrapped hers with Ruby's. Lusty drool leaked out the corners of their mouths quite easily running down their chins and onto the crispy frosted grass. Picking Ruby up Yang walked them over to a tree pressing her up against it. Hips rocking back and forth Ruby slipped a hand up Yang's tomato stained top. Her hand slipped underneath the wireframe of Yang's bra, grabbing ahold of a familiar breast.

Drawing away slightly from the kiss both panted for air as Yang spoke in a breathy tone. "It's not your fault silly but it did make me a bit upset. Can you kiss it better?"

Now presented with a challenge the crimson cape wearer nodded with much enthusiasm. "I would love nothing more."


End file.
